Sunny the Inkling Cat
Sunny is a Female Inkling/Cat Hybrid, and the Inksona of the SFM Youtuber of the same name. Appearance She is a Yellow Catling with magenta eyes. She wears a pink bow, yellow-tinted White LS, and Magenta-tinted Hi-Tops and socks. In 2019, she now wears her yellow Legendary Cap/Cap Of Legend with pink bow on it which she named him, "Cappy Of Legend, yellow Sailor Suit, pink Leather Boots and her pirate sword. Personality She is playful, cheeky, and adventure-loving. She loves Yoshi (like CuteYoshiLover) and making friends. She also protects anyone that's her friend, no matter what. She is known to have autism as well, which causes her to do things differently from other people. She likes to shrink people and hug them as tiny size, and to convince people to inhale helium to pitch their voices up (similar to Jacktropolis). Or also create potions to turn people on different animals. In response to this, TexG has recently started to do the same. Abilities Singing: Sunny loves singing so much. She now sings to her favorite music whenever she all by herself or in the car with either her mother and/or father. Voice Acting: Sunny gives her voice a first appearance in "The "Little" Prank 2: Sunny's Revenge" and her video "Sunny's Invention". She (will later) appears in TheExtremeGamer and Jacktropolis's animations. She voiced Tari Inkling in "FOCUS!" created by her friend, Brian Jackson II. Angel Powers: She can grow her wings and her eyes starts to glow. Rage Mode: She gets really mad, her eyes turned red and her yellow tentacles and clothes turned orange and red. Mini: Whenever Sunny eats a mini mushroom, This cause her to become tiny! On the bright side, she loves to act childish and cute, and loves to hug other Inklings/Octolings/Inktolings who encounter her. Just like Ben. Cappy Of Legend: Ever since she got Super Mario Odyssey for the Nintendo Switch, Sunny's Legendary Cap, now known as "Cap of Legend" in Splatoon 2, came to life, and she named him "Cappy Of Legend". Cappy Of Legend can use the "Capture" just like Mario's partner, Cappy. Animal Acting: Like any cats, she can act like a cat. She also eat fish, meat and play yarnball, catnip and some kitty toys. History Sunny was born Squidmerica, located in what used to be America but moved to Inkopolis later on in her life. There, she met Daisy, Poppy, Iris, Cheddar, and Razzle. After the final splatfest ended, Captain Cuttlefish promoted her as the pirate captain. Likes * Shrinking People * Hugging People * Heliumizing People * Keeping everything peaceful * Being tiny Dislikes *Drama Relationships Daisy Daisy is a Octoling Dog hybrid and one of Sunny's friends. She also believed that what Sunny's doing. Poppy Poppy is a Octoling Fox hybrid and one of Sunny's friends. Iris Iris is a Octoling Wolf hybrid and one of Sunny's friends. Chedder Chedder is a Inkling and one of Sunny's friends. Razzle Razzle is a Octoling and one of Sunny's friends. Perlgb Right from their first meeting, Sunny and Lukas became Lovers. Episodes made by her Sunny's Invention Sunny was fixing up her newly-finished Shrink Ray with Daisy. Moments later, Jacktropolis got in their bedroom and noticed her shrink ray. He asked about it, and when Sunny was explaining about it, she accidentally pulled the trigger and the bolt bounced around the house. They resumed on talking, but the bolt made its way back on the room and it hit Jack, shrinking him. As Sunny and Daisy recover, they noticed Jack was not there. They started to call for him. While Jack (now shrunk to ant size) ran to Sunny's shoe and tried to get her attention. It would only work 7 seconds later, since Jack was now squeaking. Sunny didn't realize it until 11 seconds later, when Jack was in front of Sunny's shoe. She picked him up, and Jack complained about it. His size, however, made Sunny's embracing instinct kick in. She picked him up, and hugged him, purring. Daisy was delighted by this, and her tail wags. Weaponry In Turf Wars, She uses any type of Splattershot. In Pirate Island, She uses a Pirate Sword. Weaknesses *When she sees a multitude of her fans, she faints. *Her weapon choices.....can get her splatted during most matches. Friends * Perlgb (Boyfriend) * Jacktropolis * RudyOctoKidGamerVA * WS Productions * Snowking The Inkling * Sigma Skye * LoriTheInksona * AlexAllStar15 * Brucebrush * Killersquid12 * PizzaHyperSide * BenTheYellowInkling * T��Zelda * LizzieTheRatcicle15 * Ralph Skipper (GhostOfTime1) * Alex Spider (スパイダー) * Xdmario91 * BenInkling * Emily Mason (CuteYoshiLover) * Brad Sega * Swaggydude44 * TheExtremeGamer/Texion * Geofcraze634 * Jared Gaming Enemies * KingRyanVA * Octo-Pirates * Nightmare Sunny (Her evil clone) Trivia * She has autism, so don't judge her. * She was born in June 21, 2001. * She is one of the many voice actors of TheExtremeGamer and Jacktropolis's videos. * She is one of the few inklings with human voices that lives on to this day. *Her shrinking and wanting people to helium-inhale habit mostly ends up on the person's anger. This has given her some infamy among Inkopolis' inhabitants. Even some people on (or not from) Inkopolis calls her habits a fetish. * When someone's really sad, she can cheer anyone up with mini mushrooms (to shrink them and embrace them on mini form). * Sunny is taken by Perlgb. * She owns 3 cats and 3 kittens. * On September 22, 2019 on Jacktropolis' birthday, Sunny gave him a nice birthday picture when he was 18 years old. * She gave people from the Splatoon Community birthday pictures for birthdays in the month. Gallery (SFM Splatoon) Profile - Sunny (Newstyle).png Category:Inklings Category:Yellow Category:Inkling-Cat Hybrids Category:Autistic Category:American